


Twin Telepathy

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The twins get desperate during a long day of battles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old commission.

It was a particularly busy day for the Mossdeep Gym Leaders, Liza and Tate. Really, most days were busy for them, but today was especially busy for the psychic twins. It seemed as if every trainer and their brother was looking to get their gym badge that day and every time they finished a battle, they hardly had time to restore their Pokemon before another trainer challenged them.

This would not be too problematic on its own, all things considered. They didn't mind they battling; they wouldn't have become gym leaders if they did, after all. And losing was not something they minded either, as that was part of the order of things. No, this normally would not be problematic, but such little time between battles left no time for any bathroom breaks and they were still young.

Both of them could feel their bladders filling, and to make matters worse, their telepathic connection allowed them to feel exactly how full the other's bladder was at the moment. It took a great deal of focus to shut off that connection and with their concentration on the battles, and maintaining control over their bladders were things got rough, they could not afford to waste any more focus.

And so they had to endure. The twins had to watch as trainers lined up and dread each and every battle that they had to face that day. At first, it was nothing; just a twinge of pain here or there that they could easily ignore, even when feeling it double due to their psychic connection.

But as time ticked by, the need grew and grew, leaving them both incredibly uncomfortable. It was, of course, still manageable, but their fear was increased as they felt fear for each other, then felt the other's fear. The double of their emotions always got confused, and it was sometimes hard to tell where a feeling had even originated from.

Eventually, it got to the point where the pressure was becoming unbearable. They both fidgeted in perfect unison, as they tried to conceal their growing desperation from their various opponents.

It seemed as though the twins would never get a break as they struggled to ignore the strong twinges in their bladder and the equally strong twinges in their sibling's bladder. They would both surely end up wetting themselves during a battle and ruin their reputations as gym leaders forever.

It was just as they were beginning to lose hope that they realized that there was only one trainer left waiting in the gym at the moment. As soon as they had given the badge to their most recent defeater and restored their Pokemon, they wold only have to suffer through one more battle before they could take their much needed break.

But as they finished dealing with the current trainer and the new one approached, they were overcome by a mutual sense of dread. Maybe it was the swimming trunks or maybe it was the hair that was dyed blue at the tips and gelled up to resemble waves, or perhaps it was the creepy t-shirt he wore, bearing the face of the Cerulean City gym leader, but anyone could tell that he was a water-type trainer from a mile away.

It wasn't uncommon for them to face off trainers with water types in their arsenal- though they rarely met anyone as extreme as him- considering that they both had Pokemon with a rock typing. But, naturally, that wasn't something they wanted to deal with when they were as desperate as they were. They had honestly considered themselves lucky that they hadn't faced a single water type since their predicament had gotten this severe.

It looked like they had jinxed themselves with that thought.

They delivered their standard challenge to the trainer, their voices a bit shakier than usual. They hoped that they would be able to tune out the rushing water that would be all around them as they battled (though perceiving it double would make that nearly impossible) and they hoped he was either tough enough to beat them quickly or weak enough to be defeated easily.

When he sent out his first two Pokemon, a Lapras and a Starmie, he soon revealed that he was neither of those things. He was not quite evenly matched with them, and yet not strong enough that the water attacks gave him the huge edge that they normally would. The battle would surely drag out for quite some time and the thought of that was torturous.

He had a full team of water Pokemon, as expected, and any time they managed to cause one of his to faint, he would just fill the gap with another one. All they could really focus on, however, was how each Surf and Waterfall made them tremble and shift from foot to foot, again in perfect unison.

Before long, they were clenching their thighs together, their combined desperation mounting to the point that even with their combined willpower, they could not make the effort to hide their predicament from the trainer. If he noticed their jerky movements and figured out what was causing them, they could no longer afford to care.

After a grueling, agonizing battle that finally came to a close when his Swampert managed to take out Solrock and Lunatone, both of them barely managing to hold on at this point. They were grateful that the rushing water had stopped, but even that could not ease their double desperation. They could clearly feel the pain the other felt as they stepped toward the trainer slowly, delivering the badge with flushed faces and a fist clenched at opposite sides. They did not even wait for the trainer to finish exiting the gym before they started making their way to the back, where their private bathroom was waiting for them.

But when the twins stood before the one bathroom, with the one toilet, they faced a problem. They clearly could not both go at the same time, so how would they decide who went first when they both felt equal amounts of desperation?

“I'm going to go in first,” said Liza, starting to advance.

“No, you aren't,” her brother replied. “I am!” He grabbed her arm to stop her and they glared at each other. It wasn't often that they had disagreements, almost always being in perfect sync, but on the rare occasion, something like this would force them to separate and look out for themselves.

“I'm about to wet myself!” she argued, jamming a hand between her legs to emphasize her point.

“Well, so am I!” He mimicked her actions, and they stared each other down for a few moments, trying to get the other one to back down. Suddenly, they both lunged at the same time, trying to make it into the bathroom first.

They struggled against each other, trying to wedge their way in, elbowing and shoving one another simultaneously. It was as they were jostling each other so, that their bladders, seeming to maintain the connection that their minds and wills had momentarily lost, both protested the sharp movements and refused to cooperate a moment longer.

And it was at that moment that they lost another battle that day, this one a bit different than all of the others. At the exact same second, their knees buckled and their hands flew down, but to no avail. They were already wetting themselves, and nothing they could do would stop it.

They quickly soaked through their matching outfits, turning them both dark as a puddle formed on the bathroom floor. They were standing so close together that it was impossible to tell who had caused which part of the puddle, it had mingled so much together. Their identical streams lasted for almost a full minute and stopped just as they had begun- at the exact same second- and their bladders still ached long after they were emptied.

“I'm sorry,” said Liza after a pause as they let the relief soak in. “I shouldn't have fought you like that.”

“No, I'm sorry,” replied Tate. “I should have just let you go first like you said.”

As they made up with each other, they felt their connection regrow, and they smiled at one another.

“I think we should get cleaned up now.”

“I agree. Would you like to take a bath together?”

And so they decided to close the gym temporarily in favor of spending the rest of the afternoon bathing together and cleaning each other up.


End file.
